Awake
by dusty the bunny
Summary: Mello wakes up...somewhere, after passing out in ways he doesn't want to imagine. Who is the assailant and what does she want?
1. Chapter 1

Awake

Mello woke up groggy but emotional, which he didn't mind, and nestled in a stranger's covers, which he did. As he propped himself up, a body behind him shifted and slipped out of the bed.

"Mello! It's good to see you again. How long it has been, almost…" but before the half naked girl could finish, he had to interrupt.

"Who are you, and what the fuck am I doing here." He asked bluntly.

"You don't remember?" the dark haired girl placed her hands to her face in shock. "And a-after all the th-things I let you do to me last n-night…sob" and at that, she turned around and held herself, shaking all the while.

Mello ripped the sheets off, and found that he was stark naked. He quickly covered himself back up. "Wait, listen I don't remember anything last night that I-I-uhm..," he blushed. Rarely did he ever have encounters like this.

"Ah ha, I always wanted to try that on you." The dark haired girl turned around beaming viciously, letting him snatch a good glimpse of her face. Instantly, he recognized her.

"Sin? That's you? Didn't you get sent away for...?" The last Mello remembered of her, she was being carried on a stretcher out of Wammy's house. Blood was seeping from all four limbs, and her skin was pale as the waning moon. Although she had intellect that matched even Near…Near.

"Hey, where's Near?" His memory was coming back. "I still need to ask that bastard for my photo back! Let me go b…" Her face dimmed ever so slightly. More memories of the past flooded in, memories he felt better off forgetting.

"Never mind. That can wait. Just tell me where I am."

"You're dead." She replied with a straight face. Mello paled dramatically. A few weeks ago, he found out Shinigami existed. How farfetched would it be if they killed him, and hell was a confusing white room to face the past?

"Actually, you're in the SPK headquarters. And Near already returned the photo alread." For proof, Sin pulled out his picture from her bra. Mello flushed again. "After transitions finished, I pricked you with tranquilizer that was a bit… too much…eheh" she coughed nervously then continued. "There's a needle mark on your gun hand." As Mello examined his hand, she backed away. Both knew of the intellectual effects something like that could have; he glared daggers at her.

"Alright. I'll let that one pass. But I'm getting out of this asylum right now." He was really getting aggravated now and was looking around for a door, but more importantly, clothes and his gun. He found the latter articles on a chair on the far side of the room and decided they could wait.

"Unfortunately, Near's asleep right how…" she replied haphazardly, lifting her arms. "He said that if you happened to wake up at night, I should just try to get information out of you, although you probably weren't supposed to hear that," she shrugged.

"Anyways, the point is, he locked us in here until morning for his own sick amusement: when I shoved you in here I was locked in. There's the clock, and it's 2 am, so we have 4 hours left until we can leave. Trust me, I'm enjoying this just as much as you are right now."

"What!" Mello burst. "This is the fucking Kira case of all things! Does he not realize the seriousness of the situation! Tell him to play his twisted games when this it's finished!"

"Uh right. Well there's the clock, and it's 2 am, so…"

"Fine. I get it. For humiliating me like this, he's dead if I ever get him alone. Now where's the damn bathroom? I need to clear my mind." Sin dutifully pointed a finger at another smaller room while short hair shrouded the expression on her face. A shower, sink and toilet could be seen from here. He scurried over, back towards the girl, and hopped into the rather spacious shower.

Sin lay on the bed for a few more minutes to think about the consequences of their banter, then placed the photo in his pants pocket. She managed to maneuver to the stall, open it, and get in before Mello could do anything _too_ brash. The blonde turned around, and as he did, she spotted twin streams of water sourcing from his eyes just before he turned back. _Although that was probably water_, she reasoned with herself.

"Get out now," Mello hissed, voice cracking. No attempt was made to cover any part of his immaculate body. She took in every part of him with greedy eyes.

"Whatever happened to us?" her sultry voice distracted him allowing her to embrace him from the front. He twisted wearily but succumbed to the familiar grip. "We used to do this all the time when we were younger."

A short pause ensued. "Then you left!" he cried out bitterly. "How could you just decide to leave like that! And on a stretcher? Did it really have to be that dramatic?" He turned around with vigour and gesticulated with his hands. "Why couldn't you confide in me?"

"I'm sorry Mello. I just…" With her face buried in his chest, she was immobilized by his surprisingly snug grip. "I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. I didn't plan it out well enough. When Near told me about the aftermath…" her voice no longer had the sarcastic edge he was used to.

"Why…?" he could barely be heard over the roar of water. The blonde was used to shouting obscenities at his fellow humans, but he never imagined encountering Sin again. Her grip tightened, and all that would come out of her mouth was _I'm sorry._

They stayed like this until their grips slacked and cries dispersed down the drain. _I missed you_, they both thought, and shared fleeting contact as heads tilted. Memories of the room they shared, their lives after the incident, flooded back with held back tears, and the process began again.

The pain seemed to ebb with each moment they now spent in the present. Nothing could be changed but the future, and both wanted something better for the other than what was previously received.

"This might seem inappropriate because of the situations we're in," Mello began. "But it's likely that I'll die soon since my name's been leaked. Although you should know this after watching me for so long..." His grip loosened as she felt one of his hands snap open her bra from behind. "For old time's sake, before you leave I…"

She knew what he was going to say, and made her move before he finished. "I agree. For old time's sake." With a loving hand against his scar, she pressed her lips onto his, and their tongues explored the once acquainted cavities once more. Meanwhile, one of her hands sneaked down to stroke him.

She moaned in pain as he bit down from the gesture, but quickly changed to pleasure as he began to rub her as well. This continued for quite a while, until Mello decided to no longer contain his ecstasy.

He released his grip and spun her around, so Sin was pressed against a glass wall. She looked back and waved herself enticingly for him, smiling and sounding his name all the while hot water continued to drown their sorrows.

Her underwear was gone in a flash. Mello toyed around with her opening before he would dare insert himself. As always she would recoil at first, then relax and push against him in lust. That signaled him to start moving.

"Hey, there aren't any cameras or bugs in here…right?" the blonde asked somewhat self consciously.

"Actually yes. Near wanted to keep trap of anything important," Sin answered meekly. Enraged, Mello thrust violently. She was always amazed at how he could bear wearing such constricting leather.

"Ahgn…but I've already deactivated them, hmm?" A barrage of questions ensued, but their paces continued throughout.

"Why did you work with Near?"

"When I was released, more minds were needed to work on the Kira case. I couldn't refuse on such a pressing matter. Anyways, the main suspect is a _lady killer_." She grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"What was your favourite part of the mafia?" At that, she slipped off of him and placed a leg on his hip. He held it up and slid into her once more.

"Heh, that's easy. Unlimited chocolate."

"You haven't changed. I'm glad." Sin was being sincere for a change. He was also glad.

"Did you do it with Near yet?" Mello began to increase his pace, although she didn't really think that was possible.

"To my surprise, and your dismay, yes." His fingers were digging into her painfully now. "But only once...! Even if I wanted it again, it just wasn't possible with the other members here 24/7."

"Was it any good?" There was no change in his movement yet, but she would anticipate the worst. She was familiar with the extents of his anger during their session.

"Ahn, you would want to know, eh?" Sin enjoyed goading him. It usually improved his performance. Usually.

"Just answer the question bitch." Mello was getting visibly angry now. She decided it was in her best interest to answer him quickly. He could make it hurt if he wanted too, just like it was now.

"Yeah, he was. But hopefully Kheele-san can prove me wrong again?" At that, she walked out on him for the last time to return with two white towels.

"At least dry off your hair before we get started." True to her word, she began with her hair, and sat down on the bed she conveniently made while he was still busy.

"Seriously?" the blonde replied by throwing the towel down and sauntering towards her. It took a bit longer, since he went to retrieve his gun first, which was then placed on the nearby tableside. To her surprise, he leapt past her and sat down with his back pressed against the head board. He turned to her with the usual confidence plastered on his face.

"What are you waiting for? Blow me dry," he said with not a hint of sheepishness. A previously vulnerable demeanor was being replaced by his more hostile one. His erect member unabashedly stood up straight.

Sin hesitated for a moment, annoyed by his arrogance. She kneeled between his legs anyways and planted a wet kiss on the lips, which was returned with interest once he was touched. When he decided to free her mouth she slid her tongue his clean chest. Mello shivered noticeably, so she continued some more at his nipple, and pinched with her free hand.

Eventually, she touched his tip. His member swelled and pulsated once more, anticipating more of her flesh by releasing a spurt of precum. His body wasn't disappointed when her mouth skimmed deeper and deeper over him. Knowing him so well, Sin predicted when he would climax and prepared to let go. The blonde has other plans though. He pressed her head back down, with some resistance, and came.

Sin flipped her head back the moment she could, hands placed palm down against the mattress. There was an audible gulp as her head tilted. Mello continued his Cheshire grin. With nothing else stimulating him, he was forced to use his own hands to keep himself hard.

"Good no?" Actually, he did. The bitter sweet taste from his chocolate really suited his persona.

"I'm not going to answer that. I'm screwed either way, right?" She wiped her mouth and smiled submissively, just like he wanted her. His attitude was back, the one she remembered from so long ago.

Sin sat down legs spread beside her lover. Mello took her towel and tied it around her head, blinding her. Riding her of one sense would make everything that much more stimulating. It was so effective in fact, that they woke up the students inhabiting the rooms all over the floor the first time they dared do this. Yes, the situation was embarrassing as it possibly could be in such a tight knit community.

He lay down in front of her with his legs extending the length of the bed. She readied herself by clutching the side of the bed with one hand, and placing the other on his head, but not daring to pull it forward.

"Okay, I get it, I'll hurry up. Geez." Sin moaned enticingly. That got his attention. He slipped arms under her legs, pulling her towards him and sliding her down the mattress with a constrained grunt of effort.

Light kisses browsed the centre of her opening, causing her to spasm. When she calmed down, Mello let the tip of his tongue explore her entire length. Although he wanted to scoop into her straight away, he had to admit watching her orgasm was his most potent aphrodisiac. She didn't stop squirming yet, but he decided that it'd been long enough and started sucking the clit, even biting down harshly at times. Now she was whimpering genuinely and writhing fitfully, turning him on. The sadist inside him clicked with the masochist inside her, and that was blatant even out of these contexts.

The blonde dry humped the bed as he continued eating her out, still tormenting her relentlessly as she thrust. _She's gone through enough, _Mello thought as he thrust a tongue in. As he wormed through every inch of her, wet contrations trying to force him out made it all the more entertaining. Mello knew she was just about to orgasm. While she was distracted, he reached for his gun.

But it wasn't there. Sin had the revolver placed in her mouth. Mello paled for the second time that day. _Am I that bad? _ he thought in dismay as he pulled out of her. Sin pushed his head away. He saw her tongue darting around the barrel; the muzzle was deep inside her throat. Desperately he wanted to be the one holding that gun, but it probably wasn't a good idea to do anything now.

His revolver went into her as soon as the digits left, and all he could do was stare in arousal. "Ungh…"a moan slipped out of her seductively.

Cold metal burned against her feverish flesh, and the experience caused her to cum over the gun in moments. Sin, now calm, wiped the liquids on a side of the bed. The blonde assaulted her parts once more to lick her clean immediately.

With his hands finally freed, he pulled her even further down. Scrambling over her still blindfolded body, he was able to insert his now painfully swollen boner into her flesh. Her body arched at the sudden intrusion but was grinding with him seconds later. They both moaned for the other with effort, pacing faster and faster than their previously juvenile bodies could ever have dreamed of.

A sudden movement caught Mello's eye. The girl had whipped off the makeshift blindfold, and brought his head towards her breasts. He accepted the gesture gratefully, the first time she had ever initiated such an action.

With his hands still pressed against the mattress, he lowered his head until he could suck an erect nipple. Sin watched him maneuver this, noting that his thrusting maintained constant and the likeliness of his position to push ups. Aroused by his physique, she panted a little faster for him.

They maintained this for quite a while. Back at Wammy's house, this was the one of the few positions they both enjoyed and sustain throughout the night. Finally they came, one then the other instants after. He rolled off and spooned her for a while.

Sin broke the silence first. "You're not divulging anything pertaining to the Kira case, are you?" She turned around and traced his scar delicately.

"Not until we finish catching up." He lifted her hand off his face and returned it to somewhere needier.

"That sounds reasonable."


	2. Chapter 2

Awake II

"Get ready lovebirds, they're coming in." Near's voice boomed through speakers.

"The fuck?" Mello was again outraged. He turned to Sin, "Didn't you say you deactivated all the electronics he hid here?"

"Ah…I did?" Sin spoke absentmindedly as she slipped into a plain white dress. It had been stashed under Mello's clothes, which she had removed while he was unconscious.

"Are you lying to me _again_? After what we just did?" enraged as he was, he wasn't going to be kicked out of the room without his clothes or gun. Right after he squeezed into his usual leather, the SPK members barged in to escort time out and give Sin a reason not to answer the previous question.

"Bye Mello! I hope you had as much fun as I had! Come again!" Sin waved as absurdly as she could to the blonde male who was busy shaking off restraints.

"I know the damn way out; now get out of my way!" With so sign of Near, he stormed out just as emotional as he was walking in. But at least he had his pwecious phwoto now.

The girl let herself out and waltzed into Near's room. Unlike the other members here, she wasn't the least bit phased by the labyrinth of hallways that interconnected to each other through the levels.

"Near." Sin stood outside at his doorway. She noticed he was listening to a recording of something.

"Good morning Sin." Near didn't bother taking the headphones off, but turned to her and invited her lazily in with a gesturing hand.

"Where did you put it; I checked anywhere humanly possible." Sin ripped the headphones off to drop them on his desk.

"Where did I put what?" Near presented an innocent face and replied as obliviously as he could. Sin was now behind him, leaning in with her mouth almost touching his ear.

"Of all people, don't play stupid with me. Where was the bug?"

"Ah, it was on the lamp. The one on the ceiling, which I made sure would be impossible to reach with any of the furniture or extra people in the room." The pale monster grinned maniacally, a rare sight which she doubted she would ever see again.

"Well at least it wasn't a camera…" Sin backed off and plopped on his bed. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if he would have seen the action as well.

"Actually, there was a camera." Sin paled immediately and held her head in her hands She was never going to hear the end of this...

"Unfortunately, it had a bird's eye view of the main room. I didn't really want to see Mello naked. That was a really big turn off. Ugh…" Near shivered visibly in disgust.

"I actually thought you could squeeze information out of him, but all you guys did was reminisce about the. But at least I finally know the story behind those scars…" He got up from squatting in his chair to return to the position beside her.

"You're quite the fiend, Near" Sin was already recuperating. Her portfolio had claimed she was emotionally stable, and it proved true. A long silence ensued.

"Was it any good?" Near prompted abruptly. Sin blushed at the memory.

"…If you were listening to what I thought you were, the answers plain as day." Sin turned her face from him. "But don't think about doing anything today; I'm still a bit sore. Mello outlook to intercourse is the same as his personality. Obsessive but rough."

"Do I really seem like that kind of person to you?" Near nudged her.

"No, but…"

"There's no need to hesitate. Don't you trust me?" Near mock pouted, and she couldn't help but smile at his attempts.

"Not the least. But do what you want; I doubt there's ever going to be free time like this if Mello isn't here distracting them." They could make out snippets of their encounter from here. Something about waving his gun around, but they would never seriously hurt each other or back down.

"They're going to be busy for quite a while. And I'll take that as a yes." With that, he jumped off and walked over to the other side of the bed. She lifted up her dress, leaving her bottom half exposed. Near inhaled sharply. _How long has it been? _ He wondered. _That I've seen her_ _as bare as this?_ He glanced at her for final approval, and he was returned with her removing the fabric in its entirety.

He slipped off her underwear as if any sudden movement would bruise her indelibly. Lying down to conceal his bulge, Near began by massaging her inner thighs. The muscles there were undeniably tense, and he continued until she began to slack.

By now, Sin was wet enough to drip onto the mattress. So he placed a pillow underneath her hips, problem solved _and_ now he had a better view of her heaving chest. His pale face was stained red, and he was perspiring slightly. His partner whimpered in want, so he decided that taking off his pyjama top was inevitable.

With naked arms, he grazed over her legs before his lips caressed her. Near's kisses were, expectedly, lighter and softer than his opponent's. His unused flesh shook with nervousness, adding to Sin's pleasure. Her sensitive parts spasmed against her will.

"Are you doing alright?" the boy wasn't sure if this was too intrusive at this time.

"No, no. Keep going. Ah, please Near. You're doing good." Near returned the compliment by stimulating her clit with his tongue. The younger boy rolled around her for a moment, but couldn't resist sliding digits into her. Now he could really feel her pulsating around him.

"Ngh, move down a bit please…" Sin was now biting down on the sleeve of a sheet. After all, they had to be able to hear anyone rushing up the steps over the gunshots. _Wait, gunshots?_ They looked at each other in utter disappointment. Their session had ended prematurely, especially for Near, all because of Mello. How unexpected. (if you didn't get the sarcasm, you should now :P)

The pungent iron scent pervaded their senses even before they'd reached the scene. Worried about their companions, they were screaming for a cease fire even before seeing anything.

"Near you bastard!" Mello was holding his bicep, evidently not tightly enough, seeing as the blood that continued to leak out. "Call your damn dogs off!" Near signaled for his partners to back off.

"You didn't even get a shot at them? And I got worried for nothing…" Sin shrugged tauntingly. Mello's eyes drilled into her rather ineffectively

"Just get it out and I'll be on my way out of your hair." The blonde had obviously been through worse during his stay with the mafia. He took his blood splattered jacket off to reveal the vest worn underneath. Just then, Halle ambled back with miniature forceps and a first aid kid.

"They're disinfected." Halle leaned down, prepared to do the extraction.

"They better be bitch," Mello continued glaring daggers, which was returned with equal hostility, though his target switched from the dark haired to the other blonde woman.

"Get off of me." He pointed at her with his gun, now in the opposing hand.

"It may be in our best interest not to agitate him." Near was always the one to diffuse tempers. The SPK looked obliviously at him anyways.

"You can leave now. Sin will take over, right?" His word was final, and the two were left to tend to his wounds. They sat on either side of him. Cold steel brushed against his burning flesh, causing him to flinch.

"If you did that on purpose, I'll…" Mello started rather ineffectively.

"What? You'll spank me? I'm sooo scared." Sin retorted sarcastically, ignorant to the blushes drawn from the other two boys. Near coughed and quickly gave a non sequitor.

"Uh, so Mello, are you sure you don't want to join our team?" The blonde turned his head to sneer at him. The girl continued to fiddle with his arm somewhat inexperienced.

"I might be vulnerable right now, but you might as well give up your dream of surpassing L now if that was a serious question."

"There, done." Sin dropped the bullet on the floor and dumped hydrogen peroxide onto the laceration with an artificial smile. When Mello didn't scream right away, she had to admit she was disappointed. Looking up to mock pout at him, she saw why.

"Get off albino!" Mello tried to struggle, but it was difficult to do sitting down.

"Awww group hug!" The girl joined in the forced embrace. They knew it would probably be the last time they would ever see him again since Kira had already found his name. Why he wasn't dead yet was still a question that couldn't be answered…

Mello had to admit, he was turned on right now. His two past lovers so close to him, and the pain in his arm wasn't necessarily a bad thing. What he would do for a threesome; he shuddered at the thought. Anyways, let's just say it was fortunate his pants were always so tight.

Near was the one to let go first. "Alright, get up. We have more pressing matters to do when it comes to emotional bonding."

His exit was without fanfare. Yet it managed to be grandiose at the same time; his gun down his pants, the jacket swung over his shoulder, leaving the other two to beat him in avenging L. He turned his head as he pushed against the door, and gave an almost imperceptible smile. As he, presumably, disappeared from their lives forever he couldn't help but going through a flashback montage, then condescended himself for being so cheesy.

"Well that killed some time." Sin got up and stretched her arms.

"He always did have a knack for entertaining us, eh?" Near called out for the other members to begin work for the day.

"I'm going to ask Matt to pour salt in his wounds, hopefully metaphorical salt. Do you think that's too sadistic?" She turned to the albino, who was already crouching L style in front of his dice towers.

"Nah. He deserves it for being such a brat"

"Yeah…"

And that was the last time they ever saw him alive again.


End file.
